


In her arms I find solace

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: The magic of someone’s love is sometimes enough to heal you.Prompt given to me via comments: Tessa and Morgan take a nap //  + taking care of an injured mo
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	In her arms I find solace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person who gave me that prompt in the comments, in my last fic❤️
> 
> Fluff ensues.

_January 2020_.

The hold Tessa had on Morgan’s hand was as fierce as she was. She had not let go since the moment she entered that most-hated, cold hospital room where her boyfriend was lying, a pained expression on his face.

She knew Hockey could sometimes be a dangerous sport - just like figure skating could sometimes be - but she doesn’t believe she’ll ever get used to seeing the love of her life get hurt.

Morgan had been playing hurt for several weeks now. And despite his best efforts to hide it from her, Tessa had seen right through him and had tried to get him to see a doctor way too many times.

But that last game had been the game that was too much. Taking off his skates had been a nightmare and walking home had been an ordeal of its own.

He had waited until the next day to finally cave and go see a doctor.

The wait at the hospital had been so excruciatingly long, but after seven hours of waiting and of holding Tessa’s ever-comforting hand, the doctor had allowedhim to go home with a soft cast encompassing his whole foot up to his calf.

As they waited for the discharge papers, Morgan looked to his left where Tessa had been patiently and nervously waiting and squeezed the hand holding his. She turned to meet his gaze and gave him a smile before reaching out to tuck away a stubborn lock of his strawberry hair.

“I’m okay,” he whispers because, beneath that gorgeous smile, he could see her nervousness. Whether it’s from being in this hospital room or being nervous about his health, he didn’t know but he sure was about to find out.

“I know you are. I just hate to see you like this,” she says and the look on her face, that sad, brooding expression, broke his heart a little.

“And I hate being in a hospital room. It brings back way too many bad memories.” she adds shyly, not really wanting to make this about her.

He closed his eyes for a second before tugging her hand and causing her to get up from her chair. He sat up on the hospital bed and drew her between his legs, aware of his injured foot. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and brought her flushed against him, his face finally finding its preferred place in the crook of her neck, where everything was comforting and smelled like the Tessa he so, so loved.

She felt ridiculous for worrying like that over an injured foot, but seeing the person you love in pain is never easy. It never ever gets easier.

Morgan felt Tessa melt in his embrace for what seemed like the first time since they woke up this morning. He tightens his hold around her and brings a hand up to her hair, softly caressing it in a soothing manner.

She took a deep breath and his scent helped her relax further. She should be the one comforting him - he’s the one injured after all - but she can’t help but bask in the security of his hold.

She also knows that, by hugging her like this, he also seeks comfort from her and her embrace. She hopes he found it.

She hopes he found everything he needed in her.

* * *

The ride home had been so quiet, with Morgan being drowsy on the passenger seat due to his meds. She knew that as soon as they got to his apartment, he would head straight to bed. 

And that’s exactly what he did. 

“I don’t think I can stay awake for much longer, Tess.” He says apologetically.

“That’s okay, babe. You go and head to bed, take a nap and I’ll stay here to make lunch for you.” She gives him the softest smile he’s ever been given and he can’t even think of spending another second without her in his arms.

“You look tired, too, sweetheart. Lunch can wait. We’ll order something if we need to. Come take a nap with me. I promise no hanky panky,” he says with a grin which earned him a deep belly laugh from his girl.

“Oh well, if you promise, then let’s go,” she says, remains of her laughter still present in her voice.

She takes his hand and guides them both to the bedroom. Normally they’d take a nap on the comfy couch, but with his injured foot, she didn’t want to risk it.

She got into bed first after discarding her jacket and top so as no to wrinkle them, leaving her in a comfy sports bra only andsweatpants.

He limped to his side of the bed and finally lied down, immediately rolling over to put an arm around her naked waist and rest his head gently on her shoulder, his mouth so close to her cleavage he couldn’t help but press a kiss there.

Her hand automatically found itself in his unruly hair, combing it with her fingers in a way she knows he finds calming.

Earlier, at the hospital, she was the one in need of a little bit of comfort. Now that she felt he needed it, she was all too happy to give it to him. She wanted to give him everything.

She loved that man so much and thanked her lucky stars that their paths crossed that one June evening.

He lifted his head towards her and she met his droopy eyes with a soft smile. He leaned forward, his motives quite clear, and she didn’t waste a second to meet his lips.

Their kisses were always so full of passion, but this one? This one was filled with love and promise, it was so intimate, so achingly soft.

When they finally parted from what they both decided was the best kiss of their lives, he rested his head back on her, careful to put half his weight on the pillow beneath so as not to crush her tiny frame.

His arm already wrapped around her tightened, effectively bringing her closer to him, if that was humanly possible.

The pattern of her fingers through his hair never stopped and her other hand reached down to intertwine her fingers with his.

She felt his deep sigh of contentment against her but also deep inside her, and they both felt something settle for the first time in months - years?

And that’s how Morgan fell into dreamland. His breath evened out slowly and his hold on her slacked ever so slightly, though still present and still needy.

She pressed a kiss on his forehead and closed her eyes. She didn’t open them again until later that day, lulled by the deep breaths of the man who now owned her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️


End file.
